Evil Strikes Again
by churchthecat
Summary: One shot; set in the future where an old evil comes back desperate for power and destruction fueled by his need for revenge. (This sounds really cheesy I'm sorry)


**Hi, I wrote this for fun. I'm not very pleased with my writing here it's a bit discombobulated(great word) and not very smooth but I worked on it for quite some time so hopefully you enjoy it! **

**P.S. There are some TID, tmi and Disney quotes in here so if you notice them comment maybe? Only if you want to. I enjoy random quotes. **

* * *

"Jaaace!" I moan as he moves, yet again, changing his angle and stopping me from capturing his angelic face true to from.

"What now Clary?" He puffs, his chest expanding.

"You moved!"

"I did not!" He shouts indignantly.

"Yes you did. Now I'll have to start again."

"Not again" he whines.

"Your fault for moving!" I tease.

"Can we at least get food first?"

"But-"

"No talking until we have food." He presses his finger against my mouth, an arrogant smirk lighting his face.

"But-"

"I'll call a taxi. You're fine with Taki's right?" I nod, his finger still placed over my lips.

"Good girl." He pats my head in a patronising manner, earning a sharp jab in the stomach.

"Oops." I bow sarcastically as he doubles over, panting for breath.

"That-wasn't-fair." He pants "too-hard-can't-breath."

"I learn from the best." I smile sweetly.

"I know." He grins slightly, his head tilted. The lovely golden hair hanging over his head, creating a perfect halo of gold. How unfair. Both of us have angel blood yet I got stuck with this rotten hair. Carrothead.

"I wasn't talking about you." I smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm."

"Then who?" He asks, his eyebrows raising at the suggestion that he isn't the best.

"Izzy. She packs a good punch you know."

"Oh trust me. I know." He rolls his eyes at me, his mouth turned up just slightly at the corner. His eyes softening at the mention of his childhood friends.

"Let's invite her to Taki's!" I shout. "I haven't seen Izzy in an absolute age!"

"Okay just give me a sec and I'll phone her." I rush about the house, grabbing the essentials, my shoes, green coat, bag and just a couple of blades. You know. Just in case.

Soon we're out the door, locking the apartment before jumping in a cab and heading down town. I watch the city lights as we pass by, no matter how long I've lived here the city never fails to amaze me. I wish I was able to capture the city in painting, but I never seemed to quite get it right. I can paint the lights but it's the atmosphere. You can't capture the aura, the feeling you get from being here, on canvas.

"You ok?" Jace asks me, his face marred by worry.

"Yes. Why?" I ask, curious about his serious tone.

"I don't know. I just have a weird feeling."

"I don't feel anything. Is there anything in the area?"

"No. My sensor would have gone off."

"Okay. I'm sure it's just something you ate." I laugh, tapping him lightly on the stomach.

"But I haven't eaten anything in forever." He groans, dragging each vowel out as dramatically as possible.

"Hmm I wonder what it is then?" I tilt my head to the side, trying to see if I could sense anything myself. "I don't feel anything."

Suddenly the lights in the street, the cab, the buildings flicker, the whole city momentarily plunged into darkness. I feel Jace's hand tightening protectively over mine.

"What is it?" I ask. "It was just the lights?"

"I still feel it." He says, his eye brows drawing together, pulling his beautiful face into a frown. "It's stronger now."

"What kind of feeling is it?" I ask him gently, I've never seen him like this before. "Do you feel unwell?"

"No I don't think so. Something just seems wrong."

The lights flicker again and I notice people standing stock still staring at the night sky.

"What's going on?" I frown, trying to get a better view of the sky. Suddenly all the cars in the street stop, the abrupt halt throwing me against the car interior. I felt a warm hand in my back and meet Jace's concerned gaze.

"You alright?" He asks, his voice hushed. I nod slowly, not allowing myself to make a noise. Suddenly every car door slams shut as the passengers escape their vehicles. Every head points in the same direction, creating an eerie puppet like affect. All the people in the street start shuffling in the same direction, their feet scuffing off the ground in the same beat. Each footstep is magnified by that of someone else's. We get out the taxi as quietly as possible.

"Taki's" Jace mouths to me. I nod in agreement. We walk along the street, careful to avoid people but none of them seem to notice us. I accidentally meet the eyes of one of the mundanes and find myself glued to the spot. His arms are suspended in an unnatural way, his jaw slacked and his eyes vacant. He moves slowly, shuffling, as if sleepwalking. The zombies didn't even blink, their being seemingly suspended into nothingness, as if humanity was momentarily put on hold. I jump as I feel someone grab my arm but fortunately it's just Jace. He drags me along behind him as I stumble over my own feet, my mind still reeling from staring into that empty shell of a person. We walk through the streets and a bad feeling settles on my soul. The cars are adandoned, some doors not even closed, shops are hanging open, baring the emptyness of the inside. We creep around street corners, careful not to bump into anyone but the streets are deserted.

We slink along the streets, staying in the shadows, shocked by the abandoned state of the city. In all my life I've never seen the city this empty.

"Jace, what's going on?" I whisper.

"I don't know Clary but it's something big." He says solemnly.

We make out way onwards, slowly but surely making our way to Taki's. We round the final corner when I see a shockingly familiar blonde head in the distance. I draw back, frantically pushing Jace into the shadows.

"Pangborn!" Valentine barks, reprimanding his loyal servant. "I brought you back from hell the least you can do is treat my prisoners with a little bit less respect."

I wince as I here a metal toed boot connect with a body, creating a dull thud. The victim lets out a strangled noise, a gargle of pain.

"Oi! Listen here you megalomaniac! Nobody gets to touch my fiancée! Nobody except me. Step away from her you filthy scoundrel!"

The familiar voice snaps me to action. Simon. I try to step out from the shadows, my hand already reaching for my weapons, but something stops me. Not something. Someone. Jace. He motions a stop sign, warning me not to rush in. I glare at him, my eyes squinting but all he does is signal for me to listen.

"No you listen you filthy downworlder. You may act all high and mighty but that doesn't mean I can't send you to hell. Easy is the descent my boy. I should know."

"How are you even here?" Simon spits. His voice portraying the venom I feel in my own heart.

"It's very easy my boy, but I shall not tell you my secrets. A magician never reveals his tricks. Not until he gets what he wants. And I happen to know that what I want is around here somewhere." In one swift motion he grabs simon and spins him around, holding the Morgenstern sword against his neck.

"Clarissa darling I know you're here. Come out, come out wherever you are." When I make no sudden movement he grabs Simon tighter, his blade cutting him, a dribble of blood trickling down his chest. I start forward, terror grabbing hold of my chest as I watch the blood seep into his shirt. Jace's grip tightens as he uses his superior strength to hold me back. No fair. I glare at him, his eyebrows raising as if to say "what?".

"Ok then, darling, if you want me to be the bad guy, I'll be the bad guy." A scream escapes my chest as his knife buries deep into Simon's pale throat, his eyes roll back in his head and his jaw goes slack. Jace's arm goes numb in shock and I use my opening to charge at the bastard.

"How dare you!?" The words escape from my lips with no permission. "How dare you ruin everything good in my life? Why are you doing this? What are you doing?"

"Too many questions my dear, you'll know my plan once you earn my trust. No sooner." He throws Simon's limo body on the floor with disgust.

"I don't want your trust." I spit.

"Then what do you want?"

"My friend back."

"Anything else?"

"I want to know how you're alive? Are you alive?"

"Feel my wrist Clarissa, do you feel my pulse? Of course you do. I am alive and ten times stronger than before. Stronger than your runes will ever be. The devil himself is supporting me. Stronger than all your stupid angels put together."

"Why do you think I care?" I say venomously. "Why do you think I give a damn about you, you nasty piece of-"

"Now now let's not be too hasty. Where is that despicable boyfriend of yours?"

"None of your god damned business."

"Clarissa, you are twenty now. None of these petulant teenagerisms, thank you." He smirks at me, his hands still stained with the blood of my best friend. "I'm sure he's around. You two are inseparable."

"What will you do to him?" I stammer, my heart rate increasing as images appear in my mind. Jace dead on the beach. Jace being brought back by Raziel. I doubt the angels would be so forgiving twice.

"I told you, no loyalty, no answers." He glances towards Pangborn, nodding his head in consent. "Do you wish to come with me Clarissa?"

"Not if it were Raziel's one wish." I growl.

"Very well. Pangborn has just injected your dear friend Isabelle with demon poison. The only way to get her back is to come with me. Say you will please Clarissa? Say you'll join me?" This is the closest I've ever heard Valentine to grovelling.

"Bring Simon back as well and we have a deal." I squeak, my voice high as the danger of what's to come overwhelms me.

"Now how do you propose I do that?" He chuckles, his evil laugh bellowing through his empty chest, resounding in the hollow space where his heart should be.

"Anything. Anything you can. But unless you heal them both there is no way I will ever come with you."

"I think there is."

"Unless you bring them back I will keep fighting you. Everyday. For all the days I am stuck with you. And one day, just one day, I might be stronger than you. You wouldn't want to take that chance now would you?" I smile sweetly, the poison in my words tasting bitter on my tongue.

"Oh Clarissa. You truly are your father's daughter. Fine. I shall grant you your wish, Blackwell, give them the antidotes." I turn around in amazement and watch as Simon and Izzy both return to their usual pallors. The stare at each other in astonishment, Simons shirt still stained with blood and Izzy's cheeks still stained with tears.

"Oh dear god stop eye fucking please." My father says in a disgusted tone.

"Let them go."

"That wasn't part of our deal, deary. You never said to let them go."

"You knew what I wanted."

"But you never said it." He sang, a wicked fire lighting his eyes.

My eyes prick with unshed tears as I stare into my father's eyes.

"What is it Clarissa? Do you hate daddy so much? Do you?" He puts on a voice as if he is talking to a pet.

"I fixed your friends now you're coming with me."

"Coming with you where?"

"No answers yet."

"Why not, Father?"

"Because I say so Clarissa. Now close your stupid mouth and walk in silence. Children are meant to be seen not heard." He walks off at a quick march, beckoning for me to follow him. I hear Simon and Izzy being dragged along behind us, grunting as they trip and stumble.

"Now Clarissa, I shall tell you part of my plan." He smiled back at me, as if I should be pleased.

"Of course you remember Lilith? Sebastian's mother? Well, when I was in hell we started, shall we say, a little something. I very much appreciate her womanly power and strength.

"We got to chatting away about you pesky little Shadowhunters, your moral compass, burning angel swords. The likes. We realised that it goes against all your stupid little beliefs to kill humans. So what better way to attack you? Than through the humans?"

I frown at him, not quite able to understand where he's coming from.

"So what if the humans weren't human. What then? What would the shadowhunters do then?"

"Well if they aren't human then what are they?"

"Demons. Demons inside humans. What would you do then little shadowhunter? What then?"

"Well they would be demons?"

"But could you bring yourself to do it, Clarissa. Could you ring yourself to slice through a human body with your angelic blade? Could you bare to fight in an area that smelt of charted human flesh?"

I bite my lip, he's right. We wouldn't do that. The human race would be gone. Our mandate would be pointless. My whole world seems to shake as I realise out foundations might soon be lifted. How do you fight demons to protect humans in a world where humans and demons are one and the same? How do you save humanity from itself?

"I've got you now. Haven't I? You don't know how to answer that. Or rather, you don't want to tell me I'm right."

"You're a monster. What are you planning?"

"Oh Clarissa dear, you're so incredibly stupid. Why don't you understand? I'm sure your angelic boyfriend would."

"I sure do." Jace comes out from behind the building, his body forming a perfect silhouette against the setting sun, he looks like an avenging angel.

"There you are, son. Come along now."

"I am not your son." Jace growls, his jaw muscles contracting with anger.

"You are more my son than Clarissa is my daughter, you know what they say about upbringing and all."

"The Lightwoods are my family."

"Why on earth and the heavens above would you want to associate yourself with that godforsaken family. How dare you disrespect the Morgenstern name with your insolence and sissy beliefs."

"Then you should be glad I consider myself to not be your own."

"Ah but imagine; the son of Ithuriel related to Satan's very own associate."

"Satan himself will grow to hate you. What then father? Who will still support you then?" Jace paces forward, towering over his father. "No one on this earth could ever bring themself to love or admire as awful a man as you. You do not deserve the honour of being a shadowhunter. You deserve death."

"Now now son, you've tried to kill me before, true, but now I am invincible. Hit me and the hand of the devil will smite you. Cut me and you shall burn. There is no way for you to kill me without killing yourself."

"Then so be it." Jace hurls himself towards Valentine, a spiralling ball of hatred. He lets out an enraged cry and pulls out his blade, whispering it's name and casting the street with an angelic glow.

"Stop him." Valentine commands and an invisible force holds Jace where he is, freezing him on the spot with all except his eyes frozen in place. His eyes move around in a way that would have been comical if I was not so afraid.

"What have you done?"

"Haven't you heard? Hell is cold. I'm making sure he's ready." He smiles at me, sending shivers down my spine. "Time to go, we'll miss it if we don't leave now."

"Miss what?" I question desperately.

"Not yet, Clarissa." He mutters in a warning tone, holding up his hand as if to silence me. "God I forgot how infuriating you were."

"Anything I can do to infuriate you fills me with the utmost glee."

"Bind her." There is a heavy the and simultaneous groaning as Si and Izzy are dropped on the hard tarmac, their bodies bouncing and banging off the road. I feel my arms pulled brusquely behind my back as they tape them together and tie my mouth closed. There's no point in struggling. I'm no match for his two incompetent lap dogs. They grab an arm each and pull me along, keeping up with their precious master.

"So Clarissa," he starts, walking us away from my friends, my family. "I'm sure you're smart enough to have figured out my plan by now. The world will be taken over by demons and there's nothing you can do. No power on this earth can stop this plan from succeeding.

"Once I bind the demons to the humans the world will go mad, the demon less bodies will be eaten or burned and the shadowhunters will be overwhelmed by the masses of demon humans. You will all die, every second you hear pass by is a second closer to you doom. You shall die tonight Clarissa. And I shall raise from the ashes and rename this world my own. I shall be the king of the new hell on earth."

Why is he telling me all this? What good will it do to tell me his plan? There is nothing we can do.

"By the time your stupid boyfriend has thawed and unties your low life friends it will be too late. No one can stop me now."

He slowly comes to a halt and my head is shoved upright to gaze upon my fathers glory.

"We're here." He says in awe, craning his neck to stare up at the Empire State Building. "It's time."

We stumble through the shattered glass doors and start to ascend the staircase, thanks to runes we don't tire to fast but as we reach the top my brow is beaded with sweat and my two captors are wheezing uncomfortably.

"Are you ready to be amazed?" Valentine asks with an evil grin. He roughly pushes open the doors to the top of the building, pulling me behind him as he drags me up the safety stairs. The wind blows uncomfortably hard and if it were not for my shadowhunting training I fear I may fall. We stand on a large platform at the base of the spire.

"Gaze upon your undoing, young shadowhunter. Feel your heart fill with fear, know that these are your last moments." He kneels down and slowly starts to paint the ground with what looks like blood.

"The blood of shadowhunters," he says, his eyes lighting with excitement. "It strengthens the spell."

He finishes his pentagram, covered with indescribable runes that cause me to become nauseous, he looks at me triumphantly.

"Do you understand, Clarissa?" He pulls the tie out my mouth, causing me to gag for air. "I finally won."

"You won't get away with this." I sputter, all my energy dissipating.

"Oh, but I already have."

He starts chanting demonic words, his eyes turning black like Sebastian's as he works. Soon he is dripping sweat and the pentagram glows menacingly purple, pulsing like a heart. Suddenly Valentine throws up his hands and the pulsing explodes, creating a brilliant cacophony of sounds and colours, the whole of New York is filled with incessant hissing and whispering as dark shapes start appearing in the sky.

"Valentine," a raspy voice caresses from the sky, her beautiful dark form appearing at his side. "You have done well my love, you shall soon be rewarded." She ends with a sultry note, giving him a not so sly wink. Her slender arms start caressing his body, exploring his waist and trousers. I turn my head in disgust, my throat filling with bile.

"Oh honey, you're such a prude." Lilith laughs, her body slinking closer to me, she sidles up, her arms snaking around my waist and chest, making me uncomfortable. Up close her face is less beautiful, her long dark hair straggly and dry. Her breath smells like rotten food and sewers.

"Get away from me you bitch." I spit.

"Oh, now now honey, that is no way to talk to your new mummy."

"Get your stinky ass away from me."

"Clarissa, don't you dare speak like that. I was kind enough to let you in on my plan. It's time for you to start accepting that we are you're family."

"You will never be my father. And you will never in a million years resemble anything even close to a mother."

"How dare you?!" Lilith screeches, flying towards me with her claws outstretched.

"Not now, darling." Valentine reprimanded, pulling Lilith's female form snugly to his. "I want her to watch her world burn as the streets fill with blood and the ashes fill the sky." I glance up at the sky filling with more and more of the retched beasts. They land on buildings and roads, filling up street and street with their awful forms. Valentine drags me away from the platform and back into the building, Lilith clinging to his body the entire time. We climb back down the stairs and enter a limo that somehow the servant boys managed to commandeer. I'm pushed towards the front of the limo, shoved onto the floor with my head in my hands, the two love birds get incriminatingly close in the back seats. I hear an almighty bang and turn in fear only to find that Valentine opened a bottle of champagne.

"Jumpy are we?" He smiles sweetly. "Good. You should be frightened." He kicks me swiftly in the rib and laughs as I grunt in pain. He returns to his lady friend, pulling her into his lap and grinding her body against his.

"Mind and not get demon pox, your whole plan will be ruined." I smirk from my defensive pose.

"Demon pox!" Lilith shrieks, her voice scratching at my ear drums. "Don't be ridiculous. How dare you imply such things about me?!"

"Clarissa, do not disrespect Lilith or you shall pay. Implications as these will make no difference to my plan. I shall still win." All the same he pushes her off him. She flops down in a huff, glaring at me with her red eyes, rather like a child on a naughty step.

The limo pulls abruptly to a stop, jerking me into the front and causing me to hit my head, flinching with pain. I'm half-dragged, half-pushed out the limo, stumbling onto the pavement below. I know where we are. Times Square.

The whole square is filled with the puppet like humans with the occasional dark figure of a demon floating through. The all face the Empire State Building, watching the pulsing purple light and it lets in more demons. Its the only lighting in the whole of New York, casting an eerie violet glow on everything. I don't know how to stop this. I can't. I don't know how.

"It's almost time." Valentine says, the screens all around us turn on, giving us a 360 view of the square. He claps his hands and the light changes from purple to green, I the screen i can start to see the black demons squeezing themselves into the human bodies. The humans wriggle about and their bodies stretch, giving them sharp cheekbones, chiseled, toned bodes, elongated legs and arms. The demon presence practically stretches them beyond human recognition. But not enough. They still walk and talk like humans. I shrink back in fear, retreating to the shadows as Valentines evil cackle is joined by others. He climbs a tree and stand far above anyone else.

"My demons," he calls "we have gathered here today to complete mine and Lilith's plan to join us all together and eradicate shadowhunters. Let's pull together our strength. You are my army and you are stronger than any before you."

"Your army?" One of them asks incredulously. "We are not your army, Valentine." He says his name with disgust. A female demon/human stands up.

"You do not own us. We owe you nothing." She slowly walks towards him, her eyes filled with frightening glee.

"You are a shadowhunter, are you not?" Another asks.

"Yes, b-but satan offered me protection. He said you would t hurt me."

"Didn't you know? Satan isn't real? It's the name for the table of the Princes if hell. Satan died many years ago."

"B-but he told me- he said he would keep me safe."

"There is no safe. There is only death." The demons move towards him menacingly, opening their mouths wide. I turn and flee so as not to watch ten devour my father. Running from his screams of terror and pain.

"Where do you think you're going to? Little shadowhunter." A savage looking humanoid beast smiles at me. "Come and have tea?"

"Umm- no thank you?" I stammer.

"Oh it wasn't a question." He shows me his teeth as he stands closer, his slender fingers grabbing my waist and scratching lines up my thigh. Suddenly a van comes careening towards us. Smacking the surprised demon straight in the side.

"Get in Clary!" Izzy screams desperately, pushing the van doors wide open and catching my arms as I throw myself in. We drive of frantically in a wobbly line, screeching around street corners and hitting the curb many a time.

"We need-to-go to the-empire-state-building." I pant, nauseated and exhausted from today's events. "Valentine is dead. Lilith is in charge. We need to hurry."

"We will, Clary, don't worry."

We tie weapons belts onto ourself and jump out the van right outside the front doors, barely waiting for the can to slow. It crashes into another building and sends shock waves towards us.

"Better hurry." Simon grunts.

"Have a little faith." Jace grins, his favoured knife shining in his hand. We sprint towards the staircase, slowing only to dodge debris and rubbish. We stop halfway to apply more runes and catch out breath.

"Alec is going to be so bummed he missed this!" Izzy comments.

"Yeah if we survive to tell him." I shoot back.

"Fair enough, maybe we should go."

We hurtle ourselves up the stairs, arriving at the wobbly doors to the spire. We stumble up the walk, clutching the barrier for peace of mind.

"I thought you might come here." Lilith turns to me, a murderous look on her face. "You're smarter than they give you credit for. Oh and look, you brought friends. How nice." She pinches Simons cheek and licks his face before pushing him roughly to the side.

"You boy, long time no see." She beckons to Jace.

"Yes, well I was enjoying the wonderful illusion that you were dead. How unfortunate that it was not true."

"Oh how cheeky little Herondale. I have known many of your type and unsurprisingly you are not the best. The strongest? Yes. The best? Not yet anyway. Not that you have long to live." At this she throws herself at him, her talipes nails raking long gouges through his angelic face.

I move slowly towards the pentagram, my stele outstretched, using Jace to distract Lilith was perfect. Flashes of gold appear in my vision as my stele touched the corrugated metal. My hand flies around of its own free will, controlled by my vision.

"Oh no you don't, bitch." A freezing cold hand grabs my leg. The world seems upside down. My stomach lurches as I see the drop down to earth. "You will not thwart me with your ridiculous angel powers this time girl. I've had enough of you and your so called 'amazing ness and legacy'. You're not special. Don't delude yourself."

"Let her go!" Jace shouts at her.

"As you wish, boy." Suddenly the world is tipping. My hair flies everywhere and my body spirals through the air. Falling towards earth. My stomach goes to my feet and comes back again. My arms flail about aimlessly. Suddenly they hit something solid and I cling on for dear life.

I hear Jace's roar of pain as I start to pull myself back onto the metal areas. I gingerly climb the ladder, desperate not to make a sound. From here I can see the whole of New York. Everything is so tiny. I climb onto the platform and watch as have fights valiantly with Lilith. It is clear he won't win, but he puts up a good fight. I gesture towards Izzy who still hasn't noticed me, needing her stele to finish my work. Her eyes widen as she notices me and throws me her red stele, staying completely silent. When Lilith starts to turn Izzy throws herself at her, preventing her from noticing me. The flowing shapes appear once again in my mind, telling stories of peace and protection from evil. As soon as the rune is finished the purple light ceases to glow. Lilith turns around in shock and noticed me, stele and all.

"You." She growls. "I though I just killed you."

"You thought wrong." I reply, a smile lighting my face.

"You may have stopped portal but we're still here aren't we?" She asks triumphantly.

"Hmm, let's fix that shall we?" I add one line to Valentine's previous rune, changing a "give" rune to a "take" rune. The purple light returns but instead of letting more demons in it starts to suck them out. Like a demon Hoover. I laugh as I recall the old movie Ghostbusters, we're like the real version of them. I'm overcome with a fit if giggles and demon after demon is sucked away screaming. Soon it was just Lilith left.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me!" She screams as she gets sucked into the demon tornado. "I'll be back!"

"I look forward to it." Jace chuckles as he takes my arm in his. "Taki's?"

* * *

**Please let me know if you liked it, have any tips for me to improve my writing, use the comments to let me know :) **

**If you have any one shot requests just comment and I'll attempt to write one, I have a few(too many) fandoms so you can ask for other than TID and TMI. I'll try my best. **

**Criticism is welcomebut unnecessary bitchiness is not. Thanks again for reading I hope you enjoyed it. **

**P.P.S. I wrote all of this on my phone so if there are mistakes I missed I am incredibly sorry. Autocorrect is my nemesis. **


End file.
